Sonbeam
by Katniss17
Summary: Maggie/Charlie/Toby fan-fiction. Again, from my earlier days so is rather predictable and quite embarassing. Will post some of my newer things once these are done.


Please note: The characters do not belong to me, they were thought up by the BBC

Sonbeam

Her heart fluttered as he walked past. She knew it was wrong, he was half her age, but she couldn't help it. She gazed at him, her amazing green eyes twinkling in the lights. Maggie's heart melted as he glanced over at her, waving his hand and smiling. She smiled and waved back, blushing. She frowned slightly trying to stop her cheeks turning pink. 'Maggie behave yourself he's a friend and a colleague, AND he's the same age as your daughter for goodness sake!' She thought, smiling again. Oh, who was she kidding, she loved him there was no doubt about that.

Maggie stood near cubicles singing softly to herself as Charlie listened. ''Amazed'- his favourite song' he thought grinning. He started to hum along, completing patient's notes. He looked at Maggie's fresh, glowing skin and her gentle brown hair bouncing on her shoulders and sighed. 'She's so beautiful' he thought 'she'll never be interested in an old timer like me.' Charlie picked up the notes carefully and walked back to reception, his hand sweeping gently over hers as he walked past her.

"The test came back clear, you're free to go." Maggie smiled as her patient walked out, one hand in her mother's and the other gripping tightly around her bears arm. She picked up her notes and filled them in, signing it neatly at the bottom. Toby walked past her, accidentally catching her back with his hand, sending a warm feeling up her spine. Maggie smiled again and twirled round but Toby had already gone, she just caught a glimpse of him as he disappeared into resus. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She shook her head slightly.

"He's not interested in you Maggie" She mumbled to herself "You're old enough to be his mum, not his girlfriend!" She slammed the notes down on the desk and stormed off, trying to shake Toby out of her mind.

Charlie sat alone in the staff room thinking. He thought back to earlier that morning. He remembered how Maggie smiled when she saw Toby, how delighted she was when she was near him. But of course this is Maggie, she'll never tell him how he feels. Or would she? Would Toby ask her out? Does Toby even feel for her in the same way? Charlie sighed and slid down in his seat. Does he? He never looks at her the same way as she looks at him, he never notices whether she's there or not. Charlie stood up and walked silently across the room. If he doesn't feel the same and she does ask what will he do? Will he try it with Maggie or just turn her down? He didn't want to see her get hurt but, does he really want to see her with another man? Why could he just tell her? Charlie stared out the window, wondering why he never said anything. 'Am I afraid she'll turn me down? Am I afraid she doesn't feel the same? Is it because I don't want to ruin our friendship?' He thought looking down at his feet. He breathed in deeply, he wanted to tell her just something was stopping him. There was this invisible wall separating them. The best he could do is climb over it or break through, he just had to try.

Maggie wandered down the corridor towards x-ray fighting with her feelings. She knew she loved Toby but he was far too young for her and he's never going to be interested in her is he? No, he'll be more interested in a young, smart, pretty girl that is his own age. Maggie stopped abruptly. What about Charlie? He's invited her out for dinner and for a drink but she always ended up canceling. Surely he doesn't like her? No, of course not they're just friends, aren't they? Maggie sighed running her fingers through her hair.  
>"Maybe I do like Charlie" she thought aloud "but we're friends, what if it ruined our friendship? I don't know how to tell him even if I did pluck up the courage in the first place..." Maggie sighed again and carried on walking, deep in her own thoughts.<p>

He sailed into cubicles, half of him wanted to ask her out again but the other wanted to run away and hide, never to face up to his feelings. He knew he couldn't do that, he had to face up to it one day whether he gets rejected or not. Charlie picked up his notes and through them, his mind wandered off as he considered asking Maggie out again. Could he take her out to dinner? No, he thought, it seemed too formal and too much like a relationship. To the cinema? Not really, they wouldn't have time to talk and he knew he wasn't the best as choosing films. For a drink? Yes, it's local so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable and they could invite other along too so it wouldn't be so scary, if not for Maggie then for him. Charlie smiled to himself and left cubicles, looking for her.

It was lunch when Charlie finally found her. Maggie sat in the staff room, chewing her pen softly and listened to the radio, a look of confusion and frustration upon her face. She smiled at Charlie as he walked in the room then buried herself in paperwork once more. He walked across the room towards the kettle, going over in his mind what he was going to say. It was going to be harder than he thought.

"Coffee?" Charlie pulled two cups out the cupboard and placed them next the kettle.

"I'd love some." Maggie smiled again and put down her pen and work "Adam's had me doing this since the start of my shift and I'm so confused by it I think my head might explode!" She leaned back on the sofa as Charlie walked back over with the coffees. He handed her one of the cups and sat down next to her.

"What's confused you?" He picked up the paperwork and looked at it. "What are you even supposed to be doing?"

"It's all confused me. Adam said it was something to do with a new filing system and I've also been given stack of patients notes, forms and test results and I need to organize them all but I don't know where to start…"

"Would you like a hand?" Charlie smiled at her as she looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"No Charlie, I can't drag you into all this you must have something better to do with your time, I'll work it out eventually."

"I wouldn't have offered if I had something else to do." He picked up Maggie's pen and some notes and started working.

"Thanks Charlie" Maggie smiled again and looked through the notes, working through the pile, the daylight slowly drifting into night.

It was dark outside when they finally finished. Charlie leaned back against the sofa and put the pen into Maggie's bag along with the paperwork. He glanced down at his watch and ran his finger through his hair nervously. He sat back up quickly and looked at Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, I was… well…. Umm… Would you like to go for a drink with me? It's okay if your busy or something I was just hoping you would come with me." Maggie smiled, knowing she was right. Charlie did like her, and after all the times she'd turned him down he was always willing to try again. Well, if he could then so could she.

The wind picked up as they left the hospital, walking slowly towards the pub. Maggie shivered so Charlie took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, gently wrapping his arms around her. She gazed up at him smiling as he played with her smooth, brown hair. They separated as they reached the door; Charlie stopped and held the door open for Maggie. She smiled again and walked through the door, walking over to an empty table.

They sat talking, their drinks abandoned on the table. Charlie smiled, seeing how beautiful she was when she laughed. Maggie looked up, her eyes meeting his. He gazed at her, his heart melting. The moment was broken when Maggie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo it's me Toby. Had a great night last night, perhaps we can go out again tomorrow? Or we could stay in; it's up to you. Love you.

"Toby? Toby de Silva?

"Oh… Maggie… I… Umm." He hung up. Maggie put her phone down on the table with a thud and sighed, leaning back against the chair her hands on her head.

"I'm so stupid, how could I possibly think he liked me?" She mumbled to herself, shaking her head violently. Charlie sipped his drink and placed his hand gently on the top of her thigh. He put his other hand on her cheek.

"Maggie what's wrong? Was that Toby?" She shook him off and leaned back against the chair. Charlie's face fell as he drunk the last mouthful of his drink and stood up to leave.

He stopped as he felt Maggie's soft hand on his arm. Her gentle touch sent tingles up his spine as he looked back at her, seeing the innocence and timidness in her eyes.

"Charlie please wait, it was Toby. The… Umm… The call, it was intended to be for Joanne. I think she's dating him now." Maggie wiped away a tear softly, looking up at Charlie, her eyes twinkling slightly with tears.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Maggie nodded and Charlie pulled her gently into his arms.

"You must think I'm so stupid."

"No, no of course not. You're beautiful, and amazing, and gentle, and kind, and special, and just, brilliant. And I love you." Maggie looked at him, her eyes red and sore.

"You… You do?" Charlie nodded smiling gently. Maggie lent against his chest and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and listened to his soft heartbeat. She lifted her head up quickly and looked into his calm, ocean blue eyes.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?" Maggie smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
